Me arrepiento
by Kasumi-chan12
Summary: Y es que a veces haces cosas estúpidas por las personas que más quieres... en su caso, esa es Amy Rose...  Song fic con la canción "Me arrepiento" de Alex Ubago. ¡SonAmy! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Historia Terminada! :D


_**Me arrepiento... **_

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, como observan, este es mi segundo fic, bien, supongo que ya han de saber que Sonic Team no me pertenece (ojalá si T^T) y ninguno de sus personajes son míos y bueno, yendo al grano, este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción **_**"Me arrepiento" **_**(de ahí el título XP)**__**de Alex Ubago y no le voy a echar mucho choro, no les quito mas el tiempo con mis idioteces y los dejo con mi fic. ¡Comenten! **

Un erizo azul descansaba despreocupadamente, oh, pero entonces eso sería mentira, estaba pensando... en... la forma en que se había comportado con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Al recordar todo eso... se dio pena así mismo.

Desde hace varios días había estado en una especie de trance hipnótico, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios... no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en como la había perdido, todo lo que siempre había soñado estaba con ella, y todo lo había perdido en un instante. Ya sabía desde hace tiempo lo que provocaría con sus acciones, pero aun no le tomaba seriedad al asunto.

Antes su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, ella siempre le llamaba para ver si estaba bien o tan solo para conversar con él, pero como el idiota que es, él le colgaba o le decía que no tenía tiempo, cuando en realidad tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Desde que Eggman había sido arrestado todo había dado un giro tremendo, Sonic por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Amy Rose, le declaró su amor, ella lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Durante varios meses ellos habían vivido en un perfecto cuento de hadas, pero el encanto no duró por mucho, por decirlo así, Sonic se aburrió de estar con Amy.

Nada de eso acabó bien.

Después de un rato él la dejaba plantada cuando se quedaban de ver, nunca iba a visitarla, tampoco respondía a sus llamadas, todo volvía a la normalidad, justo igual que antes, el escapaba de ella, nada de eso era como ella hubiera querido.

Amy, cansada de no recibir nada de atención por parte de su novio, decidió terminar con todo. Con una llamada le bastó para decirle a Sonic que su relación había llegado hasta el límite.

_Soy un idiota, oh Amy, si supieras que nunca te eh dejado de amar... Me arrepiento de todo... lo lamento mucho... _

El erizo estaba desesperado por ir a buscarle, pero no podía ir así, tan campante como siempre, NO. Su reconciliación tenía que ser especial. Pero... ¿Cómo? Sonic no sabía nada de reconquistar a una chica. Necesitaba ayuda.

Pero... ¿Quién conocía tan, pero tan bien a Amy Rose como para preguntarle? Pues claaaaaro, la pequeña y adorable conejita. ¡Cream! A Sonic se le prendió el foco, así que salió corriendo a su casa, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle.

El erizo acercó su mano a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, del interior de la casa salió una pequeña conejita, él le miró con una gran sonrisa, pero la reacción de la pequeña fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara al erizo azul. Sonic se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, después de todo ¿Qué le había hecho él como para que le cerrara la puerta en las narices? Volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más suave, la pequeña salió de nuevo, pero traía algo en la mano. Sonic no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Cream le arrojó un balde de agua fría XD

-¡¿Pero qué...-Sonic no terminó de hablar porque Cream volvió a cerrarle la puerta-¡Cream! ¡Por favor, necesito hablar contigo!

-¿A si? ¿Y por que en vez de hablar conmigo no hablaste primero con Amy? ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón?-le dijo la pequeña desde el otro lado de la puerta-No es justo que le hayas hecho eso a Amy, ella si te _**quería**_ y mucho

-Cream por favor, es por eso que necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me aconsejes, quisiera pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice pasar-le dijo Sonic con hilo de voz-por favor...-Sonic paró la oreja al oír que la pequeña comenzaba a abrir la puerta

-Adiós-fue lo único que dijo la conejita antes de volver a azotar la puerta en la cara del erizo celeste

_Si algo no cede al primer intento, no lo hará al segundo_; sin más comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, desanimado, ahora su reconciliación con Amy estaba mucho más lejos que antes.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de pedir consejos, mucho menos de salir.

Flash Back

_Sonic estaba sentado en su sillón viendo la tele, pero en un instante su teléfono sonó captando su atención... Pero como el irresponsable y el flojonazo que es, no contestó, dejó que la contestadora resolviera sus problemas._

_-Hola, estás hablando con Sonic the hedgehog, por el momento no puedo responder a esta llamada (por flojo) pero si eres taaaan amable puedes dejar un mensaje, bien, creo que ya sabes qué hacer después de oír el tono. ¡Sayonara! _

_-Mmm... Hola Sonic, bueno, este... ya sé que nunca responderás a mis llamadas, solo quería decirte que lo nuestro... terminó, siento que últimamente no me pones la atención necesaria, nos hemos distanciado demasiado, ya casi no te veo, bueno, es por eso que quisiera terminar, lo siento mucho, adiós Sonic, mi primer y único gran amor... -estas últimas palabras se oyeron entre cortadas y después se oyó como si alguien estuviera llorando, luego el mensaje concluyó-adiós... _

_-Rose...-Sonic estaba en un estado de shock, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Amy lo cortaría a el... _

End of Flash Back

-Lo admito, Sonic, eres un completo imbécil-se dijo el erizo a si mismo mientras cubría su cara con una almohada y se maldecía mentalmente-joder, soy un idiota, como pude dejarte ir Rose...

_5 Días Después... _

Sonic estaba tirado en el suelo, durmiendo, había docenas de platos sin lavar en el fregadero, su habitación estaba patas arriba, para terminar rápido, su casa parecía un cochinero.

Alguien llamó a la puerta...

-¡Eh, Sonic! ¡Vengo con una muy buena noticia!-gritaba alguien desde afuera-¡Sonic, amigo! ¿Ay alguien en casa? ¡Sonic!

-¡Está abierto!-gritó el erizo todavía en el suelo, con los gritos medio que se había despertado-Quien quiera que seas, adelante-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, se tallaba un poco los ojos y bostezaba perezosamente

-Sonic, creo que deberías de limpiar un poco-dijo un joven zorro de dos colas mientras entraba

-Tails, ve al grano-le dijo el erizo cortantemente

-El radar a captado la señal de 2 Chaos Emeralds, están al sur de Angel Island, y pues... le eh hecho algunas mejoras al Tornado y quisiera ver como quedó, ¿Te apuntas?-le dijo el zorro alegremente

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-_además de limpiar_-vale, vamos

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa de Sonikku y se dirigieron al taller de Tails, al llegar ni dos veces lo pensaron, se fueron volando en el Tornado.

-Eh Sonic, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy serio...-le dijo de repente Tails al erizo

-¿Hmp? Ah, este... no es nada-le dijo Sonikku algo nervioso, durante el transcurso del viaje se la había pasado pensando en Amy-no ocurre nada-concluyó con desanimo mientras bajaba la mirada, estaban sobrevolando Angel Island, desde arriba se veía preciosa... sus interminables bosques... sus aguas cristalinas... de repente una imagen se le vino a la mente, los brillantes ojos color esmeralda de Amy... sin darse cuenta una lagrima se resbaló de su mejilla

-¿Sonic... acaso eso que estoy viendo es una... lagrima?-le preguntó Tails inocentemente

-¿Hmp?-Sonic se sobresaltó al oír a su amigo decir eso, así que actuó rápido limpiándose esa lagrimita-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no viste nada! Tails, creo que ya necesitas utilizar anteojos-dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se volteaba con los brazos cruzados

-Je, je, je, creo que si-le dijo el zorro siguiéndole la corriente-neta, ya en buena onda, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tú no eres así

-¿Así como?

-Así de sentimental, de callado... de, no sé, no te ves igual...

-No es nada...-repitió el erizo celeste mientras su vista se perdía entre las blanquizcas nubes-Rose...-susurró tan bajito que ni Tails le escuchó... Amy estaba acomodando varias cajas en un rincón, estaba agotada, claro estaba que ella no podía hacerlo solita, después de todo ya faltaban menos de 5 días.

Se sentó un momento en una silla que tenía vista hacia la ventana, en el marco de la ventana había portarretratos, una foto de ella y de Sonic...

Vio la foto por unos instantes y recordó cada momento que pasó con el... sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, pero no se dejó llevar y volteó rápidamente la foto. _Ya no quiero tener más recuerdos tuyos... _Sin más, tomó la foto bruscamente y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el bote de basura y la arrojó sin piedad.

-Te voy a extrañar...-dijo para sí misma, sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar ese pensamiento-no, tu lo quisiste así, bien, así serán las cosas de hoy en adelante...

Se dirigió a la sala y siguió acomodando las enormes cajas.

Tails estaba terminando de estacionar el Tornado cerca del altar de la Máster Emerald, Sonic estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del altar junto con Knuckles, el equidna les ayudaría a ir en busca de las esmeraldas, después de todo nadie conocía mejor que él la totalidad de la isla flotante.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos empezaron a caminar rumbo a donde se suponía venía la señal de las esmeraldas, Sonic con su **S**uper**S**onic**S**idad (súper velocidad, XD) se adelantó un poco.

***Yo: ¡¿Un poco? ¡Ya iba casi a la mitad de la isla! O.o***

Su radar comenzó a hacer ruiditos raros y un foquito rojo parpadeaba con más intensidad por cada paso que daba el erizo, dejó de correr y caminó con paso tranquilo por donde el radar captaba más energía.

Pero... ¡Zaz!

El erizo iba baboseando y por no fijarse donde pisaba... se tropezó con una ramita XD

-Joder...-susurró el erizo mientras se levantaba, pero... algo brilló en el suelo-¡Una esmeralda! Quien lo hubiera dicho, Sonic, eres un maldito genio-la cogió del suelo y volteó a ver a su alrededor-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Eh encontrado una esmeralda!-gritó mientras alzaba el gran diamante-¡Eh, Knuckles, Tails! 

-Eh Sonic, que no estamos sordos-le dijo Knuckles mientras caminaba hacia el erizo con Tails a su lado-déjame verla-Sonic le tendió la gema al equidna, este la observó con detenimiento, como tratando de verificar algo-Es autentica-finalizó

-Bien, ya solo nos falta otra-dijo Tails mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde el radar daba las señales.

_Horas más tarde... _

La tarde se pasó y los chicos aun no encontraban la otra esmeralda, muy pronto la oscuridad comenzó a inundar todo, así que dejaron la búsqueda para el día siguiente.

Sonic acababa de llegar a su casa, _realmente tengo que limpiar..._ pensó el erizo mientras veía a su alrededor con algo de repugnancia, sin más, con algo de flojera se puso a recoger...

Después de unas cuantas horas el ya había terminado, pero cierta sensación de impotencia inundó su alma, se tiró al suelo, sin fuerzas, su corazón no podía estar más destrozado que en ese mismo instante, pronto las lagrimas tomaron el lugar de sus sentimientos.

Impotencia, mas impotencia, el ya no podía más.

Se paró del suelo pesadamente, sus ojos estaban llenos furia, su sangre estaba hirviendo de coraje, de un momento a otro comenzó a destrozarlo todo, lanzó sin piedad su sillón contra la ventana **(*Yo: No me pregunten de dónde sacó tanta fuerza O.o*)**, arrancó la puerta de su habitación, rompió cristales, heridas comenzaban a ser abiertas, los pedazos de vidrio se habían incrustado en sus brazos y piernas dejando una gran huella roja, alguien llamaba a la puerta a gritos, _"Es solo mi maldita imaginación" _pensó el erizo y siguió con la destrucción.

-¡Sonic, por favor déjame entrar!-gritaba alguien detrás de la puerta, su voz sonaba en extremo preocupada y endemoniadamente familiar-¡Sonic!

El erizo no hacía caso, al contrario, cada vez doblaba sus fuerzas y seguía, cargó el televisor con algo de esfuerzo y lo lanzó contra la puerta de entrada, esta se destruyó por completo, pedazos de ella volaron por los aires, lo que quedaba de la puerta cayó pesadamente, un leve gemido surgió de entre los escombros al recibir el peso encima.

Sonic paró un momento a recobrar el aire, ahora su casa si estaba patas arriba, no quedaba nada en pie además de él, admiró su obra maestra por unos momentos y se dirigió a donde tenía que ir la puerta, lo cual no había en esos momentos, levantó los restos de esta y vio a alguien debajo de ella, una joven eriza de color rosa, herida, sus brazos y piernas completamente rotos, varias aberturas en su piel, chorros de sangre. Estaba muerta.

-Rose...-susurró Sonic, se hincó para poder verla mejor y pasó delicadamente su mano por su rostro, cerró sus parpados con delicadeza y se echó a llorar-¡Amy!-gritó con impotencia y dolor, se dejó caer sobre ella, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de ella...

-¡Muévanse, que no le queda mucho tiempo!-gritaba un médico mientras corría desesperadamente junto con su escuadrón de enfermeros con una camilla, sobre ella descansaba un erizo de color azul, por su aspecto se veía que le faltaba muy poco para llegar al límite-¡Muévanse!-repitió y entraron a la sala de urgencias...

Era una mañana preciosa, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y el sol iluminaba todo a su paso.

Una eriza color rosa comenzó a despertar, bostezó perezosamente y lentamente se paró de la cama. Recogió sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina, se preparó algo de cereal y se puso a ver la tv.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy!-gritaba alguien detrás de la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Amy mientras se dirigía a la puerta, abrió y vio a su pequeña amiguita-Hola Cream, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Sonic está en el hospital!-gritó ella desesperadamente-Knuckles me marcó y me dijo que fue a su casa junto con Tails, cuando llegaron encontraron todo destrozado y a Sonic en el suelo, ¡Está gravemente herido! Tenemos que ir a verle, Amy, está muy mal

-No-respondió ella firmemente-tan solo tengo 3 días Cream, es muy poco mi tiempo, lo siento, dale recuerdos de mi parte, lo lamento mucho

-¡Pero Amy...!

-Lo siento Cream-le dijo ella, la conejita bajó la mirada y salió corriendo, Amy cerró la puerta y fue a terminar de desayunar

Su respiración era muy trabajosa, su estado no mejoraba, eso era una gran preocupación para los médicos.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, además de rezar para que siga con vida por unos instantes más-decía el doctor con una voz trágica, todos estaban reunidos en la sala del hospital esperando lo peor, la pérdida de su amigo

-¿Enserio no hay algo que puedan hacer?-preguntaba Rouge con un hilo de esperanza en la voz-¿Nada...? Por favor, sálvelo, por favor...-dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban, buscó refugio en el hombro de Knuckles

-Créame señorita, estas noticias son las que menos me gusta dar. Pero me temo que no, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarle, lo lamento mucho-dijo el doctor, dio media vuelta y se marchó

Todos se miraron con tristeza, lo único que faltaba por hacer era despedirse de su amigo, para siempre.

Flash Back

_Knuckles y Tails caminaban rumbo a casa de Sonic, irían en busca de la Chaos Emerald faltante, se habían quedado de ver en el altar de la Máster Emerald al amanecer, pero, al ver que Sonic no llegaba decidieron ir a buscarle, pero al llegar no vieron la misma casa de siempre, ni a su amigo el erizo aventurero, si no..._

_Una casa completamente destrozada y a un Sonic un muy herido._

_Entraron y lo vieron ahí tirado, en el suelo, había sangre seca por todos lados, sus ventanas rotas, ni siquiera había una puerta, para ese entonces sus heridas ya habían sido infectadas, ni en sus peores enfrentamientos contra el Dr. Eggman lo habían visto en ese estado, ni dos veces lo pensaron, se lo llevaron de volada al hospital con la esperanza de volver a verle bien. _

End of Flash Back

_-¡Amy! Por favor, responde, Rose... ¡Amy, por favor!-el erizo seguía al lado de ella, pero ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que esta sobreviviera..._

-¡Amy!-de un momento a otro el erizo despertó del sueño eterno, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tosió un par de veces y volvió a recostarse en la cama del hospital

-¡Señor Sonic!-gritó Cream con alegría al ver que el erizo estaba vivo

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el erizo algo confundido-¿Dónde está Amy? ¡Ella está herida! ¡Tengo que ir con ella!

Todos le miraron con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Disculpe Señor Sonic, pero Amy está en su casa-le respondió Cream inocentemente-Le juro que ella está muy bien

-¿Así que ella... no está aquí?-le preguntó Sonic con desanimo, su tristeza se reflejaba directamente en su voz

-Me temo que no, Sonic-le respondió Knuckles

El erizo bajó la mirada, _Ya veo, después de todo, creo que dejé de importarle_, pensó...

2 días más tarde...

-Bien Sonic, espero y ya no hagas más estupideces, tan solo mírate-le reprochaba Knuckles mientras ayudaba al erizo a sentarse en el sillón, ya que su casa estaba patas arriba, Tails le había permitido quedarse en la suya, hace apenas unas horas el había salido del hospital, por el momento su estado era aceptable, su recuperación estaba en marcha

-¿Podrían dejar de regañarme? No fue mi culpa-espetó el erizo algo ofendido

-Sonic, esta vez lo admito, lo que hiciste fue un muy imprudente de tu parte-le dijo Tails-Además, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Sonic se quedó callado un momento, tratando de formular una respuesta, o más bien dicho, una mentira.

-Bien, creo que ya todo está listo-Amy estaba contemplando la gran cantidad de cajas que estaban amontonadas en lo amplio de su sala, ya solo faltaba una cosa, lo más importante-voy a extrañar este lugar, a mis amigos, ay... tantos recuerdos se quedan aquí, atrapados, para toda la eternidad...

Se fue a parar cerca de la ventana y contempló la puesta del sol.

Muy pronto ese día se acabaría y al siguiente ya nada sería igual.

Sonic dormía plácidamente, los minutos se agotaban y pronto amanecería, pero entonces algo cruzó su mente como cual rayo cruza el desierto. Amy. Sus pensamientos solo estaban relacionados con ella, pero ya nada podía hacer por recuperar el eslabón que se había perdido en su relación con ella, bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba...

Ella no era de trato fácil, eso ya lo tenía muy claro desde hace tiempo, pero también era de ese tipo de chicas a las cuales les gusta que las quieran de una forma especial, dándole flores tal vez, demostrándole su cariño con pues... muestras de afecto **(*Yo: Hay, que obvia soy ¬¬*)** Bueno, yendo al punto, tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella.

Pero... ¿Cómo? Eso mismo se preguntaba Sonic.

7 am.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, Amy la apagó de un solo golpe, rápidamente se paró y fue a darse una ducha, termina de recoger las cosas que le faltaban, agarra una maleta y empieza a meter unas cuantas mudas de ropa, mete su pasaporte y algunos documentos más.

Estaba lista, lo único que faltaba era ponerse en marcha.

El erizo azul estaba mirando a la nada, corría sin destino alguno sobre la nube gris y confusa de sus pensamientos sin siquiera voltear un poco al pasado, estaba asustado, asustado por tan solo pensar en perderla para siempre.

La bombilla antes apagada volvió a ser encendida, a Sonic se le había vuelto a prender el foco, chasqueó los dedos en signo de triunfo y trató de levantarse, pero... ¡AUCH! Aun tenía varias heridas sin cerrar todavía, gimió levemente de dolor y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, sin éxito alguno. Sus fuerzas habían sido alguna vez una de sus mejores prioridades, pero ahora... las había perdido, su error casi le costaba la vida y eso lo sabía de sobra, pero, a veces su rencor e impotencia lo llevaban a cometer cosas estúpidas, pero la razón principal era la pérdida de su amada, Amy Rose.

-Tal vez te eh perdido Rose, pero no me rendiré por volver a encontrarte-el erizo intentó levantarse de nuevo, esta vez lo logró, ahora ya solo faltaba llegar hasta la casa de Amy , bueno, eso era lo de menos, pero antes tenía que saber algo.

Aunque arrastrándose como gusano, Sonic logró llegar hasta la casa de Cream, llamó a la puerta y ella salió de inmediato.

-¡Señor Sonic!-exclamó la conejita al verlo-¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que debería de estar reposando en casa de Tails

-Eso no importa por el momento Cream, necesito preguntarte algo-le dijo el erizo seriamente-¿Amy... porque no estuvo ese día, ahí...?

Cream se quedó callada, no quería lastimarle con su repuesta.

-Ella... se va a... me dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo y...-ella comenzó a derramar un mar de lagrimas-¡Ella se va a marchar!

Sonic quedó estupefacto ante la repuesta de la conejita-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo, el erizo tenía una completa cara de idiota

-Lo lamento mucho Sonic, perdona

-No importa Cream, no es tu culpa, es la mía, fui demasiado insensible e imprudente con ella, ya sé porque se marcha...-dijo Sonic con algo de desilusión y después bajó la mirada-¿Sabes dónde está ella?

-Ah, debe de estar en su casa todavía, me dijo que se iría como a las 10:20 y después iría a...

-Perfecto, aun hay tiempo, si me apresuro le alcanzaré en su casa-le interrumpió Sonic

-Pero Sonic... ¡Todavía estas muy mal! Tú no puedes salir así-dijo Cream mientras señalaba varias vendas que el erizo tenía alrededor de brazos y piernas, al igual que en el torso-aun sigues en estado delicado, recuerda que los médicos te ordenaron descanso absoluto, y aun si pudieras, la casa de Amy está un poco lejos y te costaría algo de trabajo llegar hasta ahí

-Cream, algunas cosas aunque parezcan imposibles a veces las haces por la persona que mas quieres en el mundo, en mi caso esa es Amy, la estupidez que cometí fue por ella y voy a ir a buscarla porque la quiero y porque necesito arreglar las cosas entre ella y yo-la decisión estaba tomada, la confianza al decir esas palabras se remarcaba directamente en la voz-me voy Cream, adiós

Sonic dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad en dirección a casa de Amy, Cream solo miraba como el erizo se alejaba cada vez más y más, estaba 100% seguro de que la encontraría.

El erizo no iba ni a la mitad del camino y ya comenzaba a cansarse , pero aun así no pararía por nada, no descansaría ni un solo minuto hasta llegar a volver a tener a Amy entre sus brazos y poderle decir cuánto la amaba.

Un camión de mudanzas estaba afuera de la casa de Amy, varios trabajadores estaban cargando las enormes cajas adentro del gran vehículo mientras la eriza firmaba unos cuantos papeles.

Entró una última vez a su casa y se puso a pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto, es decir, ella había vivido ahí por años y no estaba completamente segura sobre si marcharse o no, caminó por toda la casa, recordando cada momento que había pasado con sus amigos, desde que conoció a Sonic su vida se había convertido en una aventura interminable y sin darse cuenta ya sentía algo por él; cada batalla, cada risa, cada minuto, cada segundo... cada día, cada hora... no cabía duda alguna que extrañaría el no estar con todos ellos, en especial con Sonic.

Un joven zorro comenzaba a despertarse, era algo tarde así que pensó en que su huésped tendría hambre, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde él había dormido la noche anterior, tocó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar, pero esta vez la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto una cama vacía.

Comenzó a sospechar, lo buscó por toda la casa, pensó en que había salido a caminar o algo así, pero desechó ese pensamiento, el todavía estaba herido, eso sí sería una estupidez, entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza. Ni dos veces lo pensó, se fue volando en el Tornado a la casa de Cream.

Al llegar la conejita le explicó que él había salido en busca de Amy; Tails se puso a pensar: la lágrima que vio caer, su comportamiento, ahora esto. Todo tenía sentido; se despidió de su amiga y emprendió el vuelo en busca de Sonic.

El erizo a duras penas llevaba la mitad del camino, ya iba a ser la hora en que Amy saldría de su casa, por cada paso sentía que se desplomaba, pero un ruido le hizo parar un momento.

Se oían las hélices de un avión que se acercaba volando velozmente.

-¡El Tornado!-exclamó Sonic con algo de alivio y preocupación a la vez-la que se me va a armar con Tails...-pensó en voz alta

El zorro tenía una cara de completo imbécil, nunca se hubiera imaginado hasta donde llegaría la imprudencia (e idiotez) de Sonic, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a aterrizar.

Al llegar a tierra firme no dijo palabra, solo dio un gran suspiro y miró al erizo con una cara de... estaba algo decepcionado de su amigo, es decir, cualquier persona (normal) que no fuera Sonic sabe que si estás herido por lógica no saldrías a ningún lugar y mucho menos irías caminando.

-Sube Sonic-le ordenó el zorro, el erizo le miró confundido, pero entonces Tails le dijo-si no te apuras no alcanzaremos a Amy en su casa, mas te vale que subas rápido-el tono en que Tails le dijo eso fue como si estuviera comprendiéndolo; Sonic volvió a estar confundido-Cream me dijo que irías a buscar a Amy, así que anda, vámonos-el erizo le sonrió a su amigo, subió al Tornado y emprendieron el vuelo a casa de Amy.

Una eriza rosa caminaba por los largos pasillos, arrastrando su pesada maleta, se sentó un momento en una banca y contempló las horarios de salida y entrada.

-A las 12-dijo y dio un suspiro de resignación, abrió su maleta y sacó un portarretratos, lo admiró por un buen rato, era una foto en donde estaban todos sus amigos, juntos, por supuesto, ella estaba junto a Sonic... Seguía pensando en que si estaría haciendo lo correcto, por lo menos para ella lo era, pero para los demás... suponía que ellos respetarían su decisión, pero... pero... pero... pero... siempre existía un _**pero**_ para ella.

Realmente no quería marcharse.

Sonic y Tails estaban por llegar a casa de Amy, el zorro aterrizó rápidamente y Sonic bajó, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, de nuevo, pero tampoco hubo respuesta alguna. El erizo, resignado, se volvió hacia Tails, como si quisiera que este le diera una respuesta satisfactoria, el zorro le sonrió y le dijo

-Bueno, supongo que ya debe de estar en la central

-¿Qué?-dijo el erizo estupefacto, levantó una ceja involuntariamente-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?

-Cream me dijo que partiría desde allá, anda, que su vuelo debe de estar por salir

El Tornado emprendió el vuelo hacia el aeropuerto.

Amy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba al cielo buscando una respuesta, pensaba en sus amigos, en su vida, en lo que haría después de haberse marchado...

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué, que, que, que, qué...?

Tantas preguntas se hacía en ese momento, pero se lamentaba por no tener respuesta a ninguna de todas ellas.

Muy pronto se iría y no podría responderse a sí misma, comenzaban a anunciar por el altavoz cuánto faltaba para cada vuelo, para el de Amy, menos de 30 minutos.

El Tornado avanzaba velozmente, ya estaban cerca del aeropuerto, pero aun así quedaba muy poco tiempo.

En unos cuantos minutos ya habían llegado, Tails aterrizó rápidamente y Sonic intentó bajar, lo logró a la primera, aunque con algo de dificultad, se lamentó por no tener en esos momentos su súper velocidad, o de perdida unos patines , pero sus sentimientos hacia Amy Rose eran más fuertes que un montón de heridas, así que aceleró un poco el paso.

Abrió la puerta de entrada de un solo golpe, eh hizo una entrada de película, se veía como uno de esos forajidos del oeste, con todo y su mirada furtiva, dio unos cuantos pasos, las personas presentes miraban expectantes aquel momento, el erizo echó una mirada rápida al lugar, y entonces, la localizó.

Una linda eriza color rosa estaba sentada en una banca, y, al parecer no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que pasaba en esos momentos a su alrededor. El erizo se acercó a ella con paso decidido, ella miraba hacia el lado contrario, colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de ella, esta, al sentir el tacto volteó hacia el sujeto que había hecho eso, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que volvería a ver a... Sonic the hedgehog.

-Amy-dijo Sonic firmemente, ella se quedó sin habla, tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta, hizo de tripas corazón e intentó restarle importancia al suceso, pero no podía, estaba genuinamente sorprendida y ni hablar de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento...

-So-So-Sonic, ¿Pe-Pe-Pero qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pedirte perdón, Amy, lamento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros, sé que fui un imbécil al no poner nada de mi parte por hacerte feliz, hoy me eh dado cuenta de que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido alguno-paró un momento para poder mirarla a los ojos-Amy Rose, yo te amo

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, alrededor tooodos se les quedaron viendo.

-¿Tu qué me dices, Rose?-le preguntó Sonic con dulzura mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella-¿Rose...?

Amy tragó saliva, realmente quería decirle que sí, pero... también tenía miedo, miedo a que su historia se volviera a repetir una y otra vez. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, luego se volvió hacia Sonic.

-No-dijo ella con la voz quebrada, Sonic tenía un aire de no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo-No, Sonic, esta vez no. No quiero que la pesadilla que me hiciste pasar suceda de nuevo-Amy soltó las manos de Sonic bruscamente-Tu no sentiste lo que yo sentí... Sentí que se me partía el corazón...

La vista de Amy comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lagrimas, en su interior sentía un gran vacío...

-Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-le dijo Amy mientras cubría su rostro y se volteaba-Lárgate y déjame en paz de una buena vez

-Pero Amy...-susurró Sonic-Es que...

-Déjame en paz-insistió esta

Sonic paró un momento a pensar, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente...

-Ya no me llamas por teléfono, es la señal que todo acabó,

Antes lo hacías, y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no.

Desde ese día en que te abandoné juraste volverías por mi

Yo no quería y no volviste más, y hoy te vengo a decir...

Amy volteó a ver a Sonic y por un momento habría pensado que él estaba... cantado, cantándole a ella :O

-Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme

Yo sé que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamoré...

Y no lo supe ver...

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos

Y en este punto te seré sincero...

Y dejaré que hable mi corazón...

Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte

Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que pasó...

Amy se paró de la banca, estaba completamente sorprendida y alagada a la vez, y no es porque Sonic nunca le haya demostrado su cariño, pero... de esa forma nunca.

-Cuando empezamos eras para mi, tan solo un pasatiempo nomás

Así que nunca te consideré, y te pasé a dejar.

Y ahora todo cambió, quien te llama soy yo

Es que mi cálculo falló inversamente no, no te olvidé hasta hoy...

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos

Y en este punto te seré sincero...

Y dejaré que hable mi corazón...

Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte

Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que pasó...

Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos

Y en este punto te seré sincero...

Y dejaré que hable mi corazón...

Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte

Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que pasó...

Sonic se tiró al suelo de rodillas, se apoyó con las palmas de sus manos para evitar derrumbarse, aquello le había robado completamente el aire, respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba en un fallido intento de recobrarse.

-Sonic-dijo Amy levemente mientras caminaba hacia él, le tomó del hombro-¿Estás bien? Te hace falta el aire-Noooo, ¿Enserio?

-La vida no se cuenta por los momentos en los que respiras... si no en los momentos en los que te dejan sin respiración-susurró Sonic mientras miraba a Amy e intentaba levantarse-Tú siempre me has dejado sin respiración. Amy, tú eres mi vida

Amy dejó de respirar por un momento y reflexionó por un segundo. Aquello no podía haber sido más tierno, ese era **su **Sonic, el Sonic del cual siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada desde el momento en que lo conoció, al igual que el Sonic que le había partido el corazón, pero también el Sonic del cual nunca quería alejare... Ese Sonic también era su vida. Su pasado, su presente, su futuro... El siempre permanecería en su corazón...

-Tú siempre serás mi vida, Sonic-le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba sin control-Te amo y no quiero volver a perderte...

-Nunca me perderás, porque nunca me iré de tu lado... también te amo, Amy-le susurró Sonic tiernamente en el oído

Sonic se levantó lentamente y ayudó a Amy, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Amy estaba terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Me arrepiento de todo Amy... fui un imbécil, un imbécil sin corazón

-Ya todo ha quedado perdonado, Sonic, no hay rencor, solo el amor que siento por ti...

Sonic tomó de la cadera a Amy y la jaló hacia él, acarició lentamente su mejilla y fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, Amy cerró los ojos esperando el beso que venía de Sonic. Finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado...

¡FIN! :)

**¿Qué tal les pareció mi fic? Por favor, ¡Comenten! Eso me alegraría muchísimo el corazón y estaría súper agradecida con todos ustedes, si, ustedes, los que en este instante están terminado de leer esto. Ya se... solo soy una escritora principiante y que mis historias parecen escritas por una niña chiquita, pero aun me queda mucho por aprender, pero poco a poco voy mejorando y con sus comentarios podría mejorar aun mas, tal vez en algunos meses vuelva a subir otro fic pero esta vez... No sé, ¿Qué les parecería un ShadAmy? Ustedes díganme de que salsa le pongo, y hablando de salsa... se me antojaron unos tacos (eso queee?) Bueeeeno, espero sus reviews ;) **

**Me retiro diciéndoles muchas gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad, gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. **

**PD. Para los que no pusieron ni pio de atención: Sonic no es ningún asesino, solo fue su imaginación, su retorcida y loca imaginación... en realidad se había imaginado la silueta de Amy porque estaba demasiado tenso en esos momentos... (Y algo loco) Así que no piensen mal sobre Sonic. **

**¡Chaos Control! **


End file.
